Katana No Ai
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Hiko. Jamás podría entrenar a una mujer. ¿O podría?..... UA R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_((ACLARACIÓN: el capítulo que puse antes me pareció un asko y por eso lo cambie. Arigatou))_

_Katana no Ai_

_Primer capítulo..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primer día de clases. Una chica de cabello liso y de un color azulado oscuro, ojos rojo vino, no muy alta y de apariencia temerosa entra lentamente a la escuela preparatoria Tomoeda.

Mira hacia todos lados como si temiera ser atacada de un momento a otro.

Su oído ya de por sí bastante agudo se afina más de lo acostumbrado.

Lentamente, se lleva una mano a la cara, y se la pasa cautelosamente por ambas mejillas y nariz. Las dos cubiertas de pecas color miel.

Finalmente llega al aula que pone en grandes letras "PRIMER SEMESTRE". Entra. Hace menos frío en el aula que afuera, pero huele a encerrado, así que sale nuevamente.

Suspira. Aún está obscuro, es la primera en llegar. Y entonces escucha ruidos provenientes de algún lugar lejano. Ruidos metálicos, golpes...

¿Desde cuándo se escucha eso en una escuela?

Umi Nagawara siente entonces el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo... Por suerte razona a tiempo.

¿De qué huía?

Dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato... Pero en Japón no se conoce esta sabia frase, si que Umi se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban esos extraños sonidos.

Atravesó un campo de foot ball, y llegó a un área rodeada de paredes de madera, con una abertura por donde fácilmente cabría una persona de estatura media.

Nagawara asomó cautelosamente la cabeza por ahí, y pudo distinguir entre las oscuras brumas del amanecer a un hombre con una gran gabardina, cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta, y una especia de palo en la mano.

Era alto, y se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando un tronco seco.

De improviso, en una ráfaga de movimiento apenas distinguible, el hombre flexionó las rodillas, puso aquella cosa alargada (Umi había comprobado que no era un palo al verla reflejarse en la escasa luz) a uno de sus costados, para, acto seguido, estrellarla contra el tronco, cortándolo limpiamente, en una mitad perfecta.

De la garganta de la joven salió una exclamación ahogada, producto de la emoción y el asombro que le provocaba ese hombre.

Entonces, la figura se volvió y la miró, y Umi pudo ver entonces aquello que al principio había tomado por un palo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

_"¡Una espada japonesa!" _exclamó ahogadamente. Subió la mirada hacia aquel hombre, y se encontró de golpe contra dos profundos ojos verde aceituna.

Aquel hombre, por mucho, fuera quien fuera, era uno de los más apuestos que hubiera visto.

Sino el que más...

_"¿Quién eres tú?" _preguntó el hombre, con una voz templada que no hizo sino atemorizar un poco a la joven.

_"Eh... E-etto..."_

_"¿Te has olvidado de tu nombre? ¿O te comió la lengua el gato?"_

_"Yo... yo soy..!! ¡¡Umi Nagawara, dieciseis años, soy de nuevo ingreso, señor!!"_

El hombre sonrió divertido.

_"Nagawara, eh?"_

_"¡Hai!"_

_"Mi nombre es Seijuuro Hiko" _el hombre hizo una pausa _"Profesor de esgrima de la preparatoria Tomoeda" _se encogió de hombros (los hombros más anchos que hubiera visto) _"Supongo que eres bienvenida"_

Y entonces, Hiko dio un paso, y su rostro se iluminó con la luz del amanecer. A Umi le pareció ver durante una fracción de segundo un dejo de tristeza en el rostro del profesor, que velozmente fue reemplazada con una expresión de triunfo.

_"¡Deberías sentirte halagada! ¡El gran Seijuuro Hiko te da la bienvenida! ¡¡Jojojojo!!"_

_"Ah... Hiko-san..." _la joven estudiante le sonrió al hombre, y justo entonces sonó un timbre ensordecedor.

_"Ah, que fastidio. Será mejor que te vayas ya, las clases están a punto de comenzar"_

_"Hai... Debo irme. Ja ne!"_

_"Nos veremos pronto. Ja ne"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas pasaron, cada maestro se presentó y les hizo presentarse, uno por uno.

Umi no ponía mucha atención, e incluso uno de los maestros la riñó.

_"Nagawara, es su primer día de clases y se encuentra en las nubes. Debe poner más atención"_

_"Hai... Gomen Nasai, no volverá a suceder"_

Y es que no podía sacarse a aquel hombre de la cabeza, y la forma en que había cortado aquel árbol. Ya una compañera suya –Kaoru Kamiya –le había comentado lo fuerte que era aquel profesor.

...Y también... Había agregado que en muchos años solo el alumno Kenshin Himura había resistido todos sus entrenamientos...

Pero ella no desistiría. No era de esa clase de personas que hacen todo por que sí, por que les parece divertido, y cuando se dan cuenta de que no lo es, lo abandonan.

Ella...

_...Ella... Quería ser fuerte..._

Cuando era muy pequeña, varios ladrones habían entrado violentamente a su hogar, y herido a su madre de muerte, cuando su padre no se encontraba. ¡Qué no hubiera dado en ese momento por poderla defender!

_"Mamá..." _pronunció en voz baja.

_"¿Nagawara-kun? ¿Dijiste algo?"_

_"¿Huh? Iie, Kamiya, no dije nada... nn"_

_"Puedes llamarme Kaoru, si quieres. Y ella es Misao Makimachi"_

_"Arigatou... Vosotras también podeis llamarme Umi"_

_"Hai!!" _dijo Misao sentándose a su lado _"No nos gustan los formalismos, no como a Himura... ne, 'Kaoru-dono'" _rió imitando al joven pelirrojo

_"Psst. No deberías meterte con el ¬¬ Además, es muy guapo"_

_"Aoshi-sama es mucho más guapo que el..."_

Umi rió mientras veía a sus nuevas amigas discutir defendiendo cada una al chico que le gustaba.

_"¡¿PODRÍAN GUARDAR SILENCIO AHORA ?!" _tronó de pronto una potente voz

Cada risa, cada comentario murió en boca de los ruidosos estudiantes.

_"¡Hiko-san!" _susurró Umi desde su asiento.

Como si el profesor la hubiera escuchado, dirigió su mirada hacia ella un momento, antes de esbozar una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que muchos hubieran visto.

sonrisa colgate... (copiado de Misao, gomen nasai U) _"He venido aquí para informarles acerca de los clubs que habrá en esta escuela. Como muchos ya sabrán, soy el profesor de esgrima, Seijuuro Hiko. Los clubs son cocina, kendo, foot ball, basket ball, gimnasia, kick boxing, baile, ajedrez, y por supuesto, esgrima... Habrá una clase de dos horas cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Clases extra para quien lo desee"_

Un coro de murmullos se extendió por la sala.

_"Apuntad el club en que deseeis estar y dádmelo. Haced bien su elección. Y de paso, advierto que la esgrima no es para débiles. Buena suerte"_

La joven Nagawara fue la primera en entregar su decisión.

Cuando Hiko miró su decisión, no pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse. Allí, en ese trozo de papel y con una extraña letra garigoleada, se encontraba, inconfundible la palabra _esgrima._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Umi parlotea sin sentido:

Para mi, esta version es mucho mejor ke la anterior. Dejen reviews, onegai!!


	2. segundo cap

Me tardé demasiado en actualizar u.u Disculpas para los lectores (si es que hay alguno aparte de Hada, a la quien le agradezco infinitamente su review).

_Enjoy it! (if you can XD)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡No¡Mal, mal, mal!" –rugió el profesor, gritos dirigidos a la más torpe de sus alumnas.

Adivinaron. Se trata de la protagonista indiscutible de esta historia: Umi Nagawara, quien cada vez hace esfuerzos más grandes para controlarse y no golpear a su profesor de esgrima, quien le ha estado gritando durante todas y cada una de las clases que han tenido, y en las que no ha aprendido aún como agarrar siquiera su espada (de madera, el profesor no les permitiría cargar una real) y blandirla adecuadamente en el aire.

"Gomen Nasai, sensei..."

"�¡No te disculpes, Nagawara¡Concéntrate en hacerlo bien de una maldita vez!" –el maestro parecía bastante molesto.

_"Ugh... me trae de encargo" _pensó Umi, desconsolada.

El sensei la miró fijamente, con enfado palpable. Sinceramente, creía que aquella chica de pecas sería una buena alumna...

Y lo era, en cierta manera. La mayoría de las chicas que se inscribían en su clase, lo hacían para bajar los kilos que tal vez les sobrasen –o simplemente por su gran atractivo físico.

El profesor no pudo evitar enorgullecerse de esto.

"�¡NAGAWARA!" –bramó de pronto, al ver a su pupila sentada en el suelo del dojo – "¡No creo haberle dado permiso de sentarse!"

"Ugh... Gomen nasai, sensei, demo estoy muy cansada..."

"¡Puf! Baka-deshi... Si no eres capaz de mantener el ritmo de mis clases, entonces no puedes estar en ellas!"

Al instante, la jovencita se encontraba parada de un salto, blandiendo la espada, como siempre, mal...

"¡Baka-deshi! Parece que tendré que enseñarte como hacerlo... ��" -gruñó Hiko cuando la espada se deslizó de las manos de su alumna y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

"Gomen nasai! Sumimasen!" –dijo Umi, totalmente azorada, mientras recogía su espada, consciente de las miradas que le dirigían los demás alumnos.

El profesor lanzó un suspiro exasperado, pasándose una mano por su cabello azabache. No recordaba haber tenido jamás una alumna con tal grado de torpeza, y sin embargo, tan renuente a dejar de intentarlo.

"Déjame enseñarte" –le dijo, mientras se ponía detrás de su alumna y tomaba sus manos, guiándolas hacia el lugar adecuado. "Primero, a agarrarla. Fíjate bien. Tienes que agarrarla separando las dos manos. La izquierda al último, y la derecha debajo de la empuñadura. El dedo meñique va aquí, a la mitad de..."

Umi se sonrojó inevitablemente, ante la cercanía del hombre.

"Ah... ya, ya lo entiendo" –susurró avergonzada, cuando el profesor se alejó de ella, para supervisar a otros alumnos.

Umi empezó a blandir la espada otra vez, aunque sus músculos parecían gritar de dolor y cansancio cada vez que lo hacía.

_"Por lo menos ya aprendí cómo agarrarla" _dijo para sí misma.

"Ah, hola Umi-dono.. ¡Oro!" exclamó un chico pelirrojo al esquivar la espada de la jovencita.

"Sumimasen, Kenshin!" se disculpó Nagawara, inclinándose repetidamente.

"Ya veo que estás entrenando con el sensei nn"

"¡Hai!"

"¿Hm? Baka-deshi, qué haces aquí?"

Para sorpresa de Umi, la casi permanente sonrisa de Kenshin se borró y una expresión de mal humor iluminó su cara.

"Sensei, espero que no la esté haciendo trabajar demasiado"

El maestro exhaló profundamente y sonriéndole a su pelirrojo alumno, se marchó, diciendo: "Nagawara, quiero cien golpes más!"

"¿Cien? T-T Hai, sensei..."

Kenshin suspiró profundamente y sacudió su roja cabellera.

"Suerte, Umi-dono"

"Arigatou... T-T La necesitaré"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"59... T-T 60... �¡Aaaaay! Ya no puedo más! TTOTT" gritó la joven dejándose caer al suelo de madera.

"Nagawara u.ú"

"Hai, sensei"

"Por hoy puedes descansar"

"�¡De verdad?"

"No. Sigue entrenando ��"

"Sensei, que malo es usted..." protestó Umi, mirando a Hiko, que se encontraba sentado bebiendo sake.

"¡Cierra el pico y continúa con tu entrenamiento, baka-deshi"

"Hai... _baka-sensei" _murmuró Umi, malhumorada.

_:vena resalta:_

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Yo¡Nada!"

Sin embargo, la cara del color de un jitomate de la alumna, desmentían sus palabras. Hiko se acercó a su pupila y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

POK 

"Ay! T-T ¿Por qué me pega?"

"Para que aprendas a respetar a tu maestro!"

"¡Yo no he dicho nada!"

POK 

Su cabeza se hizo víctima de un nuevo coscorrón.

"¡Ay! ò.ó �¡Deje de hacer eso!"

_¡POCK!_

"�¡Yaaaaa!"

Un nuevo golpe se dirigió hacia su cabeza, pero esta vez Umi reaccionó y se hizo a un lado, evitando el coscorrón.

Hiko le sonrió.

"Muy bien, Nagawara. Tus reflejos están mejorando."

Y se marchó, dejando a una confundida joven sobándose la adolorida cabeza.

&&&&&

Pronto los progresos se hicieron visibles. Aunque Umi regresaba cada día a su casa con terribles dolores de brazos y piernas, y al día siguiente apenas pudiera moverse, se hacía patente que su velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado.

No por eso Hiko había dejado de molestarla. No por maldad o por que profesara alguna especie de odio hacia su joven alumna. Simplemente hallaba muy divertido ver como su cara enrojecía de rabia o vergüenza, o como, cada vez que estallaba, podía entablar una discusión tremendamente acalorada con él.

_"Justo como Kenshin no baka" _pensó Hiko, tomando un poco de sake, y esbozando una sonrisa colgate al ver como varias jovencitas, al pasar junto a él, se sonrojaban y empezaban a murmurar.

"�¡SENSEEEEEEEIII¡OKAERI MASHTA!" (no se si escribí esto bien. Probablemente no, pero según yo significa "ya estoy aquí")

Claro, lo había olvidado. Había prometido darle clases adicionales a su baka-deshi.

POK 

"No hace falta que me pegue... T-T"

"Y no hace falta que grites"

"Sumimasen... u.u"

BONK 

"Ya te dije que no te disculpes por todo"

"Hai, sensei... ¡Pero no me pegue! ��"

Hiko sonrió para sus adentros, y le propinó otro coscorrón a su alumna.

"�¡Sensei...!"

"¡Silencio¡Cien golpes!"

"T-T ¿No me va a enseñar ninguna técnica?"

"Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, baka-deshi. Cuando lo seas, _quizá _te enseñe algo"

La alumna miró fijamente la cara del profesor, y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, haciendo desaparecer las pecas y olvidando el enfado que le provocaba la actitud de su sensei, y que al mismo tiempo le agradaba, de alguna extraña manera.

BONK 

"¡A trabajar!"

"Hai... T-T" contestó ella rápidamente, blandiendo su espada "¿Por qué es tan malo conmigo?"

"¡Ja¿Crees que eso es todo? Entonces debiste ver como entrené a mi baka-deshi"

"¿Eh?"

"A Kenshin"

"Oh. ¿Cómo fue?"

"Pues..." Hiko se sentó y empezó la historia.


	3. tercer cap

Capítulo tres

Mil gracias por sus reviews. Tienen razón, es okaeri nasai -- en fin...

Como recordaremos en el capítulo anterior Hiko se dispone a contarle la historia de su baka deshi a su otra baka deshi... Esto comienza a ser confuso. ¿Alguien me puede dar una sugerencia de cómo puede Hiko llamar a Umi, en lugar de baka deshi?

&/&/&/&

Todo comenzó hace unos diez años, y en ese entonces mi baka deshi Kenshin vivía con sus padres en una casa muy humilde en Shangai.

_Por lo que me contó mi baka deshi, sus padres murieron de colori 1, ya que como probablemente sabrás, Shangai es una de las zonas más bajas y menos urbanizadas de Japón. _(N/A: mil disculpas si no es así... u.uU) _Y la familia de mi baka-deshi no tenía los suficientes recursos para conseguir medicinas._

_Después de que murieron no solo sus padres sino también sus hermanos mayores,. Shinta..._

"¿Cómo que Shinta?"

"Así se llamaba antes mi baka-deshi"

"¿Haaaa?"

¬¬# BONK "Pon atención"

"Ha-hai..."

Como iba diciendo, Shinta empezó a vagar por todo Shangai, y fue recogido por unos traficantes de esclavos que...

"Hiiiii! No puedo creer que eso siga existiendo en Japón!"

ZAP

"Ya me callo... T-T"

...Que se disponían a llevarlo a Africa, donde es permitido el tráfico de niños esclavos 2. Sin embargo, antes de que embarcaran ilegalmente, los traficantes fueron atacados por una banda de yakuzas 3, quienes asesinaron brutalmente a todas las personas que iban en ese barco, todo esto enfrente de mi baka-deshi...

_Y claro, cuando se disponían a matarlo a el tambien, los yakuzas pudieron gozar de mi magnifica presencia! ((brillito en los dientes)) Jojojojo!_

_Entonces, yo, con mi maravillosa bondad, adopté a mi baka-deshi y cambié su cursi nombre al nombre de Kenshin, que si no, no le hubiera enseñado todo lo que se..._

"..." Umi se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza baja. Hiko la miró algo extrañado, inclinándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de su baka-deshi.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que lo hiciera, ya que repentinamente Nagawara subió la cabeza bruscamente sobresaltándolo y empezó a llorar histéricamente.

"BWAAAAAA! SENSEI, QUÉ HISTORIA TAN TRISTE TIENE KENSHIN-SAN! BUAHAHAA... TTOTT"

Una venita resaltó en el rostro de Hiko, a la par que una gota de sudor corría por su nuca.

"Oi, baka-deshi..."

"BUAAAAAAAAA"

Esto era más de lo que Seijuuro Hiko podía aguantar.

&/&

"No... no tenía por qué pegarme tan duro... ;;" dijo Umi sobándose la cabeza con una mano, y mirando a su profesor, que aún tenía una mano en alto, con una venita resaltando en ella, y con los ojos en la perfecta forma de una tacita de té.

"Además, sensei" continuó refunfuñando la alumna "usted había dicho de contarme acerca de cómo lo entrenó"

Hiko exhaló mirando a su temperamental alumna, y sonrió (N/A: kawaii ¬). Nagawara lo miró por un momento, entre extrañada y maravillada, ante los finos rasgos en la cara de su maestro, quien de pronto borró su sonrisa y acercó su rostro al suyo.

Umi sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cara, y apenas reaccionó.

"¿Qué pasa, Nagawara¿Tengo monos en la cara?"

"Sí... eh... digo, no... claro que no, sensei!"

"U¬¬ si, bueno... Estoy esperando esas doscientos mandobles!"

"Do... doscientos!"

"¿Estás sorda? u.ú"

"Iie... Demo, sensei, no es demasiado?"

"Si no las haces ahora serán mil"

"Gaaah! Iie!"

"Rápido! Uno! Dos! Tres!"

Media hora después...u.u 

"..."

"T-T" _:mandoble:_

"..."

";;" _:mandoble:_

"...¿Nagawara?"

"Hai?" _:mandoble:_

"¿Cuántos has hecho ya?"

"¿NANIIIII¡Sensei, pensé que las seguía contando!"

"Noup, paré en la 132"

"¡Sensei!" Umi se cruzó de brazos mirando enojada a su maestro. Dos miradas diferentes, el castaño y el olivo se encontraron.

Casi se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Grooooourrrrrr...

"..."

"Esto... creo que tengo un poco de hambre, sensei n/n"

"Nagawara, realmente te mereces el apelativo de baka-deshi u.u" dijo Hiko suspirando, y sonriendo divertido, para sus adentros.

"¿Hoe! Que malo es sensei, y yo que pensaba invitarlo a comer!"

Seijuuro se levantó y sonriendo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna, emprendiendo acto seguido el camino que llevaba hacia la calle.

Umi lo siguió rápidamente, extrañada.

De pronto, y justo en la salida de la escuela, Hiko se detuvo bruscamente y Umi se estrelló contra el.

"Uy! Maestro, qué...?"

"Nagawara"

"Hai!"

"Hacia donde queda tu casa? Espero que tengas sake allí"

"Sensei... --"

"Y espero que cocines bien, no como Kamiya, que una vez acompañó a mi baka deshi hasta casa e insistió en cocinar, y casi nos envenena"

"Er... No, espero que le agrade mi comida n.n Después de todo, siempre he cocinado para mi otou"

"Humm"

"Qué quiere que le cocine?"

"Humm..."

"Aunque si quiere, vamos a un restaurante. El akabeko está cerca de aquí y..."

"Sabes hacer bolas de arroz, supongo"

"Eh?"

"Qué si sabes hacer bolas de arroz, Nagawara!"

"Waa! Si, si se!"

"Bien"

"Eh?"

"Ya basta de eh's! Te pareces a mi baka-deshi!"

"H-hai! O.O"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la joven, aunque no parecía que su maestro estuviera nervioso en lo absoluto.

"Mmm... ¿Sensei?"

Hiko la miró de refilón.

"Quién cocina en su casa?"

"Mi baka-deshi, por supuesto"

"Oh"

"..."

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Qué hacía cuando Kenshin-san era muy pequeño para cocinar?"

"Pedía comida a domicilio"

"Oh"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sensei...?"

"Waaa! Nagawara, ya déjame en paz!"

"O.O Demo... no se cansaba de la comida a domicilio?"

"Sí"

"Usted le enseñó a cocinar a Kenshin-san?"

"No"

"Quién fue?"

"No lo se"

"Entonces cómo...?"

ZONK

"Auuu... T-T esta vez me ha pegado con el codo! Sensei, todavía que le prepararé comida, me trata así ¬¬ Debería medir sus actos!"

"Silencio! No te he pegado tan fuerte como para que berrees de esa manera"

"No estaba berreando!"

"Sí"

"No!"

"Sí"

"Nooooo!"

"Sí"

"Que no y no y no y no!"

"...Sí"

"Waaaaaaaaaa! No no y NO!"

El profesor miró a su alumna, con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Eh? EHHHH! Ya nos pasamos! O.O"

"..."

:vena resalta:

&/&

"Bueno, ni que nos hubiéramos pasado tanto como para merecer ese coco, maestro..." decía ella, sobándose el doloroso chipote

"Serás torpe u.ú#"

"Apúrese, que ya casi llegamos"

"No le hables así a tu maestro! #¬¬"

"O.O está bien, pero no me pegue de nuevo ;; ya van muchas este día. TT Ya verá, maestro, llegará el día en que yo podré darle los golpes a usted!"

"Jojojojo! Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llegue a derrotar al gran Hiko Seijuuro"

"Ay, maestro, nunca cambiará --"

"Si, si, como sea u.ú cuándo llegamos?"

"Erh... De hecho, dejamos mi casa hace una cuadra... n-nUu" murmuró Umi retrocediendo con las manos en alto en pose defensiva.

De cualquier manera, Hiko le pegó con los nudillos.

"Ay... T-T creo que Kenshin-san tiene suerte de seguir vivo, si lo entrenaba de la misma manera que a mi"

"Es gracias a eso que conozco sus límites. Además, no lo entrenaba igual que a ti"

"¿No?"

"Lo entrenaba _mucho _más duro"

"Kami-sama se apiade de Kenshin-san u.u"

"Qué? ¬¬"

"Iie! Nada, nada"

"Y _ya _llegamos?" insistió Seijuuro como niño pequeño.

Y Umi se detuvo justo a tiempo.

"Ya llegamos!"

Umi rápidamente sacó la llave de su casa, y entró rápidamente. Hiko tuvo que agacharse para que su alta figura cupiera por la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue analizar la casa con sus profundos ojos verdes. Enseguida dedujo que su alumna venía de una familia con dinero, y desde luego con buen gusto; se dijo mientras observaba las pinturas chinas y japonesas antiguas.

Un ruido repentino lo distrajo.

"UGYAAAAA! ME QUEMO! ME QUEMO!"

Seijuuro Hiko suspiró profundamente y se dirigió sin prisas hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su baka-deshi corriendo de una lado a otro y sacudiendo frenéticamente su mano con algunos de sus dedos empezando a enrojecerse.

Una gota se deslizó por su cabeza al ver a su alumna meter sus adoloridos dedos en agua helada, mientras una lagrimita de dolor se asomaba en sus ojos.

"Aaaay, que me ha dolido mucho... T.T"

"Y ahora qué has hecho, baka deshi? Cómo es que te quemaste?"

"Pues no sabía que el agua iba a salir tan caliente... ;; me dolio!"

El experto espadachín suspiró nuevamente y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto distraído, preguntándose cuánto tardarían en llegar sus bolas de arroz.

&/&/&

Ya. Acabé nn Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y si les gustó, dejen review.

Si no les gusto tienen derecho a odiarme, pero dejen review de todas maneras XD

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin, AL FIN había conseguido hacer el arroz (solo se había quemado dos veces), logrado socarrar las semillas (de eso se había encargado Hiko después de gritarle lo torpe que era) y mezclar el salmón, la cebolleta y el jengibre.

Se humedeció las manos y tomo el arroz, introduciendo con cuidado la mezcla del revuelto de salmón dando de nuevo la forma de bola.

"Ta-daahh!" exclamó, mirando las perfectas bolas de arroz que había creado.

"Finalmente" gruñó Hiko mientras entraba en la cocina. Tomó una bola de arroz y sin ninguna parsimonia se la metió a la boca.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Umi lo miraba, dejó de comer.

"Tiene la cara llena de arroz" sonrió ella.

"Bah!" el profesor se pasó una mano violentamente por el rostro. "No vas a comer?"

"S-sí! o.o" se apresuró a tomar una bola de arroz. "Ya tenía hambre n.n"

"Psé! Para cocinarle a tu padre, la verdad es que eres un desastre en la cocina" señaló sus quemaduras.

"N-no! En serio, se cocinar muchas cosas…" tomó aire "Sashimi, sushi, tempura, sakana nabe, sambal asam, sambal chili kecap (n/a: todo esto en verdad existe n.nU), sashimi, miso, soukiyaki, sushi…" según iba hablando, las pinturas de las diferentes comidas desfilaban a su espalda. Hiko tenía una gigantesca gota de sudor en su nuca "tamago yaki, tofu, dashimaki tamago, unagi, yokan—Auch!"

"Ya entendí, Nagawara no baka deshi!"

"Pues yo solo decía… ;;"

El profesor soltó un bufido y se metió otra bola de arroz a la boca.

"Aunque debo de admitir que no están tan mal como esperaba" murmuró, y Umi lo miró con las mejillas encendidas de alegría. Hiko se atragantó. "Pero tampoco es para tanto!" le espetó.

"Me alegro de que le hayan gustado" dijo la joven con timidez. Hiko la miró, y resoplando, se levantó para llevar su plato a la cocina.

"Aaah, no se preocupe, sensei! Yo me encargaré de lav—" se interrumpió ante la mirada severa que le lanzó su profesor. "B-bueno, no creo que pase nada si usted lava nnUu" murmuró nerviosamente y se alejó para seguir recogiendo los platos restantes.

Hiko, mientras tanto, abrió la llave del agua.

No pasó nada.

Gruñó imperceptiblemente y abrió la otra.

No pasó nada.

"¡¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa!"

Le dio un golpecito.

…

El problema de algunos hombres, es que no saben medir su fuerza.

…

…

…

…

…

SPLAAASSHHHH

"ARGHH!" Hiko se cubrió para que el chorro de agua que había salido directo a su cabeza no lo golpeara. "NAGAWARA!" bramó, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su 'golpecito' hubiera roto la cañería.

La aludida entró como un rayo en la cocina, y miró estupefacta la escena.

"S-s-sensei, pero qué hizo!"

"Yo no hice nada!" gritó Hiko a la defensiva.

Pero Umi ya no lo escuchaba, y trataba desesperadamente de cerrar las llaves del agua.

"Hey, ayudeme ññ!" le gritó enfadada al ver a su maestro observarla sin hacer nada.

"Pero si es tu llave la que se ha roto!" se ofendió Hiko, quien a pesar de todo se acercó a ayudar.

"Sí, pero usted es el que la rompió!"

Seijuuro lanzó un gruñido y pensó en darle un coco a su subordinada, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, pues al final decidió que el problema de cerrar las llaves del agua era mucho más importante. Se le estaba arruinando el cabello!

Cuando al fin las llaves quedaron cerradas, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, al igual que el suelo, la estufa y… digamos, toda la cocina.

Hiko suspiró y se exprimió el cabello. Sabía que había sido su culpa, pero no pensaba admitirlo.

Su ropa estaba empapada. Se sacudió, y dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó las carcajadas de su alumna. La miró sorprendido.

"Ja… jajaja! Qu-qué risa! Jajaja!" ella también estaba calada hasta los huesos. Hiko le dirigió una mirada de creciente enfado.

"Qué es tan gracioso? ¬¬"

"E-es s-solo que no p-puedo dejar de reír" confesó, entre los espasmos de risa. "Se vio muy gracioso tratando de de cerrar las llaves"

Umi se esperó un golpe seguro, pero cuando subió la mirada, vio a Hiko pasarse una mano por el cabello mojado. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió que las mejillas la quemaban cuando su penetrante mirada se fijó en ella. El hombre puso una mano amistosa sobre su cabeza, y le dio unas palmaditas. La verdad le dolieron un poco, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención.

"Deshi" dijo con suavidad "Limpiarás todo este desastre"

Umi tardó un momento en reaccionar.

"Q-QUÉEEE! Yo solaaaaaa!"

"Es parte de tu entrenamiento" volvió a darle una palmadita. Y se alejó hacia la sala. A beber sake.

"Hey! Sensei!" Hiko ya no la escuchaba, y Umi sabía que no lo haría. "Mou! Pero si fue su culpa . ! Ni que fuera karate-kid ¬¬" exclamó, mirando el agua que le llegaba a los tobillos. Salió al jardín, a un pequeño cuartucho donde guardaban las herramientas. Tomó una bayeta y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Antes de que pudiera empezar, Hiko asomó la cabeza.


End file.
